


carried for a moment and loved for a lifetime

by Quagswagging



Series: Quag's Pack Verse [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, This really is a lot more sad than what I normally write so be warned pls!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin and Nico's pup Ava gets taken from her crib in the Pack Room.The Pack is shaken when they realise it was Max who tried to take her, and in the anger and chaos that ensues, no one notices Max's grief.No one - except Charles.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: Quag's Pack Verse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757020
Comments: 36
Kudos: 172





	carried for a moment and loved for a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> TW: miscarriage
> 
> Look this lowkey is just sad even if it all works out in the end, but if you're not comfortable with the themes in this fic then please don't read it!

"Ssh Ava." Kevin soothed the tiny pup in his arms, the little bay fussing slightly but then relaxing again as her papa held her close to his chest. The Omega had the most tender look on his face as he stared down on Ava's little face, rocking the pup slowly as he blindly trusted Nico to lead them safely into the Pack room.

"Sit, darling." Nico urged softly, helping his Mate sit down and pushing pillows under his elbows so it was easier for Kevin to support the little baby in his arms. 

"I love her so much." Kevin murmured at Nico, still completely infatuated with Ava even 3 weeks after the birth, never once taking his eyes off her even though he was exhausted and fragile himself. He knew that's part of why Nico had taken him here, to gently urge him to relax and rest while the Pack looked after their precious pup.

"She is beautiful Kevin. I can't believe you made her." Nico murmured, kissing Kevin's forehead. Kevin had lucked out with the German Alpha. His Mate had barely had the chance to hold his pup yet as Kevin had refused to let go of her, but Nico didn't seem to mind too much, seemed to be patient as he just smiled at Kevin cradling their little daughter close. 

"Kevin, can we come closer?" Kevin lifted his head to see Jenson standing a few metres away, together with Lando and Charles and some of the other Pack members. Kevin hesitated, but then nodded when Nico sat down next to him and protectively slung an arm around his shoulders.

Jenson headed over first, kissing Kevin's forehead and rumbling proudly as he looked at the little baby in Kevin's arms. Kevin, who hadn't been with the Pack for over a month now, whined and anxiously urged the Alpha to scent him, sighing as Jenson easily complied.

It wasn't enough though, Kevin needed to be with more of the Pack, needed to soothe his instincts by smelling like the Pack again, but soothing that instinct meant putting Ava down and he couldn't-

"I'll hold her, bunny, you cuddle up in Seb's nest with the Pack okay? I think Romain is coming soon as well." Nico urged softly, pressing a kiss to Kevin's temple. Kevin nodded hesitantly, allowing Nico to take Ava from him and only relaxing when he saw how careful the Alpha was with their little one, the Alpha shushing Ava softly as he let her rest against his chest. 

"Nico…" Kevin murmured anxiously, still torn. Nico kissed him softly. 

"I'll be right here. If she starts to fuss you'll hear her." He promised. Kevin sighed and got up.

"Her crib is in my room." He said hesitantly, knowing the baby had to be put to bed for a nap in a little while.

"I've got everything under control." Nico smiled. Kevin nodded, pressing a last kiss to Nico's lips before getting up, letting Jenson lead him over to the nest Sebastian had made in the corner. 

"You look exhausted, darling." Seb tutted, making the Omega lay down between Pietro and Esteban, while Lance sat with his feet tucked up to his chest on the edge of the nest to give him a bit more space. Kevin contentedly nuzzled into the pillows, letting the other Omegas press close to him, and shut his eyes.

Nico was close. Ava was close. Nothing could happen.

~~~~

When Kevin woke up, Nico was curled around him, holding him close to his chest while an Omega - Antonio, judging by the soft scent - was cuddled up against his back. Kevin hummed contentedly at first, nudging his nose against Nico's neck and breathing in his Mate's content smell. 

"I love you." Kevin whispered against his skin, nuzzling his Mate until Nico stirred awake.

"How do you feel, babydoll?" Nico asked, kissing Kevin's forehead.

"Much better, thank you." Kevin hummed, closing his eyes and taking a breath, before suddenly going very tense.

"Kevin?" Nico huffed when the Dane's scent turned sour and panicked. 

"Something is wrong with Ava." Kevin whispered, sitting up and growling as he couldn't quickly wiggle out of the blanket the Pack had wrapped him into. Nico tensed, sitting up too and drawing in a deep breath through his nose.

"I still smell her-" Nico started, but Kevin had shot up, rushing over to his room and to Ava's crib.

The heartbreaking wail Kevin let out was enough to wake the whole Pack up. Nico ran after his Mate, finding Kevin on his knees next to the crib.

An _empty_ crib.

“No…” Nico gasped, falling to his knees too to pull Kevin close. Kevin was besides himself, crying out and whining and searching desperately for his pup. Nico turned to look at the other Pack members who came in, his teeth bared in desperation.

“Who took her?” he snarled. “Who took our baby?” he added. Jenson stepped closer, the Alpha rumbling worriedly. 

“We’ll find her.” he promised. Kevin sobbed, making to fling himself at the Alpha but Nico held him back.

“It wasn’t him.” Nico whispered hoarsely, regarding the Alpha. “It couldn’t have been someone from the Pack, right?” he added, eyes still on Jenson.

“No one would want to hurt her.” Jenson murmured, but he seemed uneasy, eyes scanning the room. Daniel suddenly came forward, pushing Lando along with him. The young Omega was fidgeting a little, giving Kevin a hesitant smile.

“My Heat is coming up, my sense of smell is very sensitive.” Lando said. “I… I might be able to find Ava if you give me one of her blankets.” he added, looking up at Daniel, who nodded and rumbled in approval.

“Please.” Kevin whined, tears rolling down his cheeks. The Omega’s smell was so desperately sad that the sourness seemed to fill the whole room, suffocating the others. Nico silently reached out to take a blanket out of Ava’s crib, handing it over to the young driver. Lando brought it up to his face, sniffing it, while his eyes stayed trained on Daniel. The young man was uncomfortable, and understandably so, but his teammate rumbled soothingly, rubbing the back of Lando’s neck.

“It’s okay, little one.” Daniel whispered. Lando nodded, handing the blanket back to Nico before taking in a deep breath, hesitating briefly before moving out of the bedroom. Kevin and Nico moved over him quickly, the Alpha holding his Mate close, while Daniel kept a hand on Lando’s shoulder as the Omega still trembled slightly. Lando moved through the room, sniffing the air a few times before suddenly ducking down one of the hallways.

“Here.” Lando whispered anxiously, pointing at one of the supply closets. He shuffled back to Daniel, coming to stand behind the Alpha as he clutched on to his arm. Daniel rumbled softly at the pup, before reaching out to open the closet door, Nico and Kevin both too much in shock to do it. 

There was a figure curled up in the closet, pressed close to the back of the small space with something cradled in his arms.

"Max..?" Daniel gasped out when the figure lifted his head. The Omega's eyes were wide and filled with tears, but before he could speak, Kevin and Nico had already rushed forward.

"Ava!" Kevin cried out, while Nico snarled dangerously at the Dutchman. Max cowered into the corner, a strangled sound leaving his throat. Ava was cradled in his arms, the baby seeming asleep with her tiny fist curled around one of Max's fingers. Max tried to speak, once again, but a low, angry sound from Daniel shut him up instantly.

Kevin snatched Ava back from Max, making to lash out at him before just shuffling back and rushing out of the cabinet instead. He moved away as quickly as he could, shushing the baby as Ava started to cry as he inched towards the sofa with his pup cradled impossible close.

Nico hesitated, looking after his Mate before turning to Max.

"Do you think this is funny? Was this your idea of a prank?" He snapped. Max did not reply. He looked up at Daniel, his eyes wide, _begging_ even, but Daniel averted his eyes.

Max started to cry, curling onto his side facing away from the door and making himself small. Daniel still hoovered in the doorway, the Alpha seeming torn about helping his Mate and being mad at him, and then the latter instinct seemed to win.

"Why the fuck did you think taking their pup like that was a good idea, Max?" Daniel sighed. "I know you are having a bad day or whatever but that's not okay." He added more angrily. Max let out a weak sound, still hiding his face and Dan shook his head.

"You're not the victim here, Max." Dan hissed, before walking away and letting the door to the cabinet fall shut behind him.

Even his Alpha had deserted Max now.

Max could hear Kevin and Nico talking, shushing Ava and he felt sick to his stomach, smelling their, and the whole Pack's, anger towards him.

Max fumbled for a bucket that stood in the corner of the tiny space and threw up in it, the panic getting so high he couldn't even breathe anymore. He instinctively lifted his head to look for Dan, but then remembered the Alpha was angry at him too.

He had fucked up so, so badly.

~~~~

Max laid in the little closet for hours, trying to soothe himself while whining at the distaste he smelled from the Pack members passing the closet. He wanted to tell them, wanting to explain, but he also couldn't.

What had happened - his reasoning behind what he had done - had to stay a secret. If they found out, if Dan found out, Max would surely be banished from the Pack.

Again.

Although truth be told, Max expected they would banish him already.

What he had done was despicable, there was no denying it, but a little voice in Max's mind whispered that they would understand if he were to explain it.

But he couldn't. Daniel couldn't know what he had lost.

Max whimpered and tucked his knees up to his chest, waiting for the inevitable, waiting for Kimi to come in to tell him he no longer had a Pack.

~~~~~

Max must have somehow drifted off into a fitful sleep, because he woke up to a hand on his shoulder and a soft, although anxious, Omega scent filling his nostrils.

"Max… Max?" Max flinched and abruptly woke up at the soft voice. He tensed when he saw it was Charles who had knelt next to him, the door mostly closed behind the Monégasque but letting in a sliver of light from the Packroom. Max whined and curled tighter in on himself, expecting Charles to hurt him.

"Ssh, here." Charles soothed, holding out the bottle of water he was holding. Max sniffled, sitting up and taking the water from the Monégasahe. He took careful sips of the liquid, smiling gratefully at the other Omega but still keeping tense in distrust, expecting Charles to hurt him Charles sighed, reaching out to touch Max's cheek but Max jerked his head away.

"What is going on?" Charles asked, seeming worried. Max sniffled, but shook his head.

"I can't tell you. I-I can't." He choked out. Charles shuffled closer.

"Why not? Are you almost in Heat? Was it your instincts?" Charles asked, reaching for Max again. This time Max allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, sinking into the warmth and comfort, for once forgetting Charles was supposed to be his sworn enemy.

"No." He gasped out, burying his face in Charles's shoulder. Charles smelled sweet, like roses and strawberries, but his scent, like all the scents "But please - I can't tell you. I can't.' He whined. Charles gently stroked his hair, shushing him softly. 

"Oh sweetie…" he sighed. "I want to help you, please Max." The other Omega whispered, rubbing his cheek over Max's temple. Max just cried harder, fingers digging into Charles's shoulder. 

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. The secret was bubbling up in his chest, threatening to spill out and the way Charles nosed at the sensitive spot behind Max's ear was enough to break him.

"I lost my baby, I lost my baby." Max suddenly gasped out between heaving breaths, deep sorrow making his scent even more thick. Charles's eyes widened.

"You mean Ava?" He asked, pulling away and clutching Max's face between his hands to force him to look at him. Max shook his head, his hands pressing over his belly as he rocked from side to side. His eyes closed and his mouth fell open, another pained wail leaving him.

" _My_ baby." He hiccuped, eyes meeting Charles. Charles sucked in a sharp breath, seeming to finally realising what Max had meant all along.

"Oh sweetheart." Charles whispered shakily, pulling Max back into his arms, tears coming to his own eyes now as well.

"I-I must have done something wrong… I just wanted to give Dan a pup, I-I have to give him a pup, I don't want to fail him." Max sobbed.

"That's why you took Ava…" Charles whispered, and Max nodded.

"And now everyone hates me." He gasped out, his whole body trembling as he desperately pressed close to Charles, to the only person who still showed him kindness. Charles nuzzled his temple.

"You should tell them." He whispered. Max shook his head fervently. 

"Dan can never know I lost our pup. H-he will leave me… I can't lose him too." Max just cried, burying his face back in the crook of Charles's neck. Charles desperately shushed him, unsure how to tell him he was wrong.

"When did it happen, Max?" He asked instead. Max clenched his eyes shut.

"Yesterday evening, after dinner." He whispered. "I-I faked having a stomach flu when Dan got worried." He added. Charles worriedly nibbled his bottom lip.

"Chéri, did you go to the doctor?" He asked. Max shook his head.

"I couldn't." He answered. "Dan would have realised what had happened. I didn't tell him I was pregnant, I was going to show him the test today and I- I fucked it all up." He added.

"We need to get you to the hospital, Max." Charles decided, trying to get up but being unable to wiggle out of Max's grasp.

"Dan will know, he can't know." The Dutchman cried. Charles hesitated, bringing a shaky hand up to wipe at his face, before doing the same with Max.

"I don't know what else to do, Max." Charles suddenly sobbed out, tears starting to roll down his cheeks now too. Max recoiled, curling into himself.

"Just leave me here. It's not like you care anyway" He sniffled dejectedly. "I'll be fine. The Pack will desert me but I'll be fine. I've always been fine." Charles shook his head, fingers digging into Max's cheeks almost painfully strong.

"We are Pack, and we are both Omegas. Of course I care, Max. In an Alpha world we need to help each other." Charles answered firmly. Max didn't answer, head averted as he continued to cry silently. Charles sighed, jerkily ruffling at his hair.

"Let me get Seb, a-and Lewis then. They can help us. I can't help you alone." Charles tried. Max looked up, eyes dull, but then he nodded and Charles slipped out of the room before he could change his mind.

"Seb!" The young Omega muttered as he jogged over to the nest Sebastian and Lewis had made. He saw Nico and Kevin sitting at the far side of the room, Nico with Ava in his arms as Kevin was being comforted by Jenson. Sebastian was the first to notice Charles and sat up, frowning worriedly when he noticed the tear tracks on Charles's cheeks.

"What’s wrong?" Sebastian asked, pulling Charles close and into the nest. Lewis shuffled closer to them, eyes lidded with sleep as he blinked at them. Still, he cooed softly at Charles and nosed at his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"What's wrong pup? Did the ordeal with Ava upset you?" He asked. Charles nervously tugged at Seb's sleeve. 

“I-it’s Max…” he murmured. Sebastian frowned, his face hardening.

“Charles, he-” Sebastian started with a sigh, but Charles shook his head.

“It’s not what you think.” he snapped back, before Sebastian could tell him not to feel sorry for Max. “He needs help, Seb. And I can’t help him alone.” he added firmly. His whole body had tensed up, his chin jutted up stubbornly and he just hoped that Sebastian would understand he was serious. Sebastian seemed to want to protest, but then Lewis reached for the German’s shoulder, squeezing lightly and Sebastian quieted down.

“What is wrong with him, Charles?” Lewis asked calmly. Charles sniffled, pathetically holding out his arms and whining lightly in relief when Lewis tugged him into his chest. 

“Max had a miscarriage last night.” Charles whispered in Lewis’s ear, before tucking his face in the older man’s neck. “He took Ava because he was grieving, because he wanted to give Daniel a pup.” he added, starting to tremble all over again as he thought over everything that had happened. Lewis was stroking his hair, and also Sebastian had shuffled closer now, one hand on his back.

“We need to tell Daniel.” Sebastian said, but Charles shook his head.

“We need to get Max to the hospital to make sure he is okay. If Daniel can’t sense how much his Omega is hurting then he doesn’t deserve to know yet.” Charles told them. Normally he tended to do what the older Omegas asked of him, let Sebastian and Lewis take charge, but they didn’t seem to understand this situation and it frustrated Charles. 

“Okay.” Lewis said softly, even though Sebastian seemed to want to say something again. Charles lifted his head, all his bravoure falling away. 

“I… How do we do it?” he asked, feeling so small and vulnerable as he looked up at the men. Sebastian sighed, pushing Charles’s hair back and kissing his forehead. 

“I will help you get Max, Lewis will get the car for us.” he decided, exchanging a look with his Mate. “It will be okay, Charles. You did well in helping him.” Sebastian added as Charles sniffled and averted his eyes. 

He just hoped Seb was right.

Max seemed afraid when Sebastian and Charles slipped back into the closet, the Dutchman eying Sebastian fearfully while he whined and practically crawled back in between the shelves, teeth bared in Sebastian’s direction. 

“We are going outside. Lewis is going to drive us to hospital and we’ll get you help.” Sebastian told Max softly. Max nodded and turned to look at Charles, his blue eyes wide.

“Are you coming with me?” Max asked, reaching for the Monégasque. Charles nodded, helping Max up and keeping an arm around his shoulders.

“I will stay with you the whole time.” he promised, and that seemed to calm Max down. The Dutchman nodded at Sebastian, and followed him out of the closet. They walked down the hall, but in order to leave the Pack Building they had to pass the main room, where Kevin and Nico and the others were still sitting together. Charles and Sebastian had to physically pull Max along now, the Dutchman struggling with a pure look of panic on his face as they stumbled along in direction of the doors. 

They passed Kevin and Nico, the latter of which growled while Kevin just frowned lightly, drawing in a breath through his nose. Ava was in Kevin’s arms, fast asleep and _safe_ , and Max stared at her until Kevin moved her, hiding her from view against his chest. Kevin and Max locked eyes for a moment, and Kevin got up, moving to head over to them, but Nico pulled him back, the Alpha eying Max in distrust.

“Max?” Another voice spoke up, Daniel heading over towards them too. Max tensed up now, letting out a panicked sound and pulling on Charles’s arm until they were practically running outside. Lewis was already there with the car and while Sebastian got in the passenger seat, Charles and Max curled up on the backseat together, Max crying once more. Daniel had followed them outside, the Aussie still calling Max’s name, but Lewis started the car and drove away before the Alpha could reach them. Max whimpered softly, looking over his shoulders to watch his Mate as they drove away, his hands unconsciously pressed against his belly as he sighed.

“You won’t lose him.” Charles whispered. Max nodded, but his eyes had turned dull again and he seemed defeated. 

He clearly didn’t believe Charles.

~~~~~~

Max stared up at the ceiling, not moving at all as nurses and doctors fussed over him. They had already confirmed the miscarriage and Max didn’t care about anything anymore, feeling numb. There was an IV in his arm and he vaguely heard someone tell him they were giving him medicine to ensure he wouldn’t get an infection, but he still didn’t respond.

No medicine would give him his baby back.

Charles was with him still, holding his hand and talking softly to him even though the hospital seemed to make the young man nervous. Sebastian and Lewis had disappeared quickly after they had arrived, and Max tried to ignore the feeling of betrayal in his chest. 

They had just left him here. 

“Max, you’re scaring me.” Charles whispered, touching Max’s cheek as the Dutchman continued to lay in silence. Max turned his head to face him, blinking slowly, and let out a soft sigh. 

“I think I somehow still expect everything to be okay.” Max murmured, the first words he had spoken in over two hours. Charles sighed, wiping a tear off Max’s cheek.

Max hadn’t even noticed he had started to cry again.

The door to the small, bland hospital room opened and Sebastian came inside, his face drawn and his hands fidgeting nervously at his sides.

“Max? Can I talk to you?” he asked. Even though he didn’t really want to, Max still nodded, although his hand tightened around Charles’s to ensure the Monégasque would stay. Sebastian sat down on Max’s other side, offering him a small smile. The German’s eyes were searching Max’s face, for what Max did not know, and the older Omega visibly braced himself before he spoke.

“Daniel is in the waiting room.” Sebastian said softly. Max tensed up instantly, letting out a whimper. He was torn, not wanting Daniel to know about the miscarriage while also knowing he needed the Alpha to comfort him, and Sebastian seemed to understand his internal struggle.

“I told him already, Max.” Sebastian said. Max hissed sharply, baring his teeth.

_His Alpha knew he had failed him._

“He can’t know.” Max whimpered, starting to panic. He tried to sit up, whining at the pull of the needles in his arm and Sebastian took his hand, a rather guilty look on his face as he and Charles helped Max to lay back down again. 

“He followed us here, love. He was besides himself, thought you were sick or dying. I had to explain it to him.” Seb whispered. “He isn’t angry, he just wants to see you, wants to know you are safe.” he added. Max shook his head.

“That’s not true, he should be mad.” Max whispered. “I lost his pup, I-” he trailed off, looking away.

_I failed at the one thing I vowed to give him_

“He loves you, Max.” Charles tried. Max shrugged. 

“He will still leave me. He wants a pup, wants a family, and I can’t even give him that. You shouldn’t have told him.” he said. He was no longer angry, or sad. He knew this was the end of the happiness he had had with Daniel, and while he regretted it, he also understood. 

“Just talk to him.” Sebastian said. Max didn’t respond, dropping his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes.

There was nothing more for him to do. 

“Leave.” he whispered. And they did.

Max was unsure how long he laid there, eyes closed and hands curled over his stomach. He figured the others would have left the hospital by now, Daniel included, and all that was left for him to do was to wait until he was released from the hospital.

When the doors to his room opened once more, he figured it was just the nurse again, coming to bring him water, or coming to tell him he was good to go.

But he was very wrong.

“Oh darling…” a soft, familiar voice sounded. Max’s body went completely rigid, eyes flying open to regard Daniel, who still stood near the door. The Alpha looked tired, and even though he was smiling softly his scent was thick and sad. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks red, and Max whimpered when he realised his Mate had been crying.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Max whispered. “I failed you.” Daniel took a step towards him, swallowing thickly. 

“Max, I-” he trailed off, which was odd. Normally Daniel always knew what to say, but now he seemed speechless. 

“You can leave me, I’ll understand.” Max rasped out. “But don’t make this worse than it already is. Just _go_.” he added desperately, hands twitching on his belly. Daniel shook his head, moving closer once again and hesitantly sitting down on the edge of the bed. Max braced himself, expecting the Alpha to be angry, to hurt him, but Daniel only reached to take Max’s hand in both of his own.

Daniel’s skin was warm, familiar, and Max sighed, lowering his head.

“I’m sorry.” Daniel whispered. Max’s head shot back up in surprise.

“Sorry?” he asked. Daniel let out a shaky breath, bringing Max’s hand up to press a kiss to his fingers. 

“If anything, I failed _you_.” the Alpha rasped. “I should have realised there was something wrong, I should have been there for you and instead I got angry.” he murmured. 

“I stole another couple’s baby, Daniel.” Max sniffled. Daniel shook his head.

“You were grieving. And I wasn’t there for you.” he answered. Max dared to meet his Alpha’s brown eyes now, and found the Aussie crying. 

Max promptly started to cry as well. He reached for Daniel, and Daniel moved closer too, laying down on the bed next to Max as best he could and letting him Omega press close. They held each other, both still crying, partially in relief and partially in grief. Daniel nosed the top of Max’s head, whispering sweet nothings as Max hid his face in Daniel’s neck, trying to calm his breathing so he could tell Daniel that the baby was really gone.

“We lost our baby.” Daniel rasped, before Max had found his words. Max sniffled and then nodded, letting out a deep breath before finally speaking as well

“We lost our baby.” he repeated Daniel’s words, the sentence seeming to tear something open in his chest, making him ache even though he felt relieved. Daniel’s hand curled around Max’s chin, lifting his head up so he could bring their lips together in a soft kiss. Max kissed back, tasting saltiness on Daniel’s lips from both their tears. 

“I love you.” Daniel whispered, the Alpha’s voice still trembling. Max nodded shakily.

“I love you too.” he murmured, pressing his forehead against Daniel’s, closing his eyes as he took one of Daniel’s hands and pressed it against his belly. 

“Will we get through this?” Max asked when Daniel stayed quiet. Dan nodded without hesitation, rumbling softly as he kissed the tip of Max’s nose. 

“Yeah we will. But it will take time.” Daniel told him, fingers tracing the taut skin of Max’s stomach, making them both shudder. The pressure of Dan’s hand made Max miss something which he had only had so briefly.

It stung, but it also calmed him, knowing Daniel was with him now.

They were both still hurting, and would continue to grief for some time to come, but doing it together made it so much more bearable.

They would be okay.

~~~~~~

Daniel securely kept his arm around Max’s shoulders as they headed to the Pack Room, the Omega tense and his scent anxious. Daniel kissed Max’s neck, then his ear. 

“It will be okay, I will protect you.” he promised. It had been a week now since Max had been in the hospital and after the Omega had been released, Daniel and Max had gone home together, spending the week talking things through and grieving the pup they had lost. 

It had been Max’s choice to go see the Pack again, the Dutchman wanting to go and apologise to everyone, but Daniel still understood Max’s hesitance as they stood in front of the familiar doors.

It was quiet when they entered the Pack Room. Most of the Pack was there, sitting on and around the sofas in the main room, but no one spoke. Nico was sitting in one of the armchairs, Ava cradled in his arms as the pup slept soundly. Max let out a whine when he saw the baby and quickly averted his eyes, fingers digging into Dan’s arm. He smelled strongly of regret and Daniel gently nosed Max’s head to comfort him. 

Kevin, who had been standing behind Nico, took Ava out of his Mate’s arms, carrying the little baby over to where Max and Dan were waiting. Max whimpered, scooting behind Daniel, but the Alpha pushed him back in front of him.

“Here, you can hold her.” Kevin told Max softly, handing him the pup. Max held the baby securely, his eyes wide and uncertain as he watched Kevin, clearly expecting it to be a trick. Kevin sighed, leaning in to kiss Max’s forehead.

“I lost a baby too, before we got Ava.” Kevin whispered. Max swallowed thickly.

“I shouldn’t have taken her.” he rasped. Kevin shook his head.

“No.” he confirmed. “But I forgive you.” he added softly. Even though Max cried he also smiled.

“Thank you.” he said, his voice barely even a whisper. He turned his head to look at Kimi, the Pack Alpha silently standing a few steps away from them with his hands folding behind his back. The Finn inclined his head at Max, and for once Kimi’s silence was comforting.

His silence meant Max could stay.

His silence meant Max wouldn’t lose more than he already had.

His silence meant Max still had a family.

And maybe, one day, that family would gain a tiny pup that carried his name, and Daniel’s. 

But until then, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that despite the heavy themes it was still an enjoyable fic! Very curious to know what you all think so comments are very welcome!
> 
> find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
